La de la mala suerte
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Recuerdo aquellos días, en los que me demostrabas que me amabas, pero luego de una semana empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal.Un día cortaste conmigo dejándome sola y muy devastada, lo que me hizo entender que nunca fui la dueña de tu corazón y que solo significaba un juguete para ti. el doctor me informo que estaba embarazada de…ti.


_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión__  
__Cegando por completo mi razón__  
__Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior__  
__Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

Recuerdo aquellos días, en los que me demostrabas que me amabas, pero luego de una semana empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal.

Estabas mas frio de algún modo, partías al anochecer, dejándome sola y a mi suerte.

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

Un día cortaste conmigo dejándome sola y muy devastada, lo que me hizo entender que nunca fui la dueña de tu corazón y que solo significaba un juguete para ti.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor__  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide__  
__No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte__  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad__  
__Quiero que el amor al fin conteste__  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Una semana después; fui al medico para mi revisión, porque me sentía muy mal, ya que me despertaba y tenia que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Cuando salí del consultorio me sentía perdida, porque el doctor me informo que estaba embarazada de…_ti. _Estaba muy dolida, no por culpa del chiquitín que se encuentra dentro mio, no sino que iba a crecer sin su padre.

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto__  
__Siempre y cuando sea honesto__  
__Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto__  
__No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio__  
__No soy la dueña de tu corazón__  
__Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

Las semanas pasaron y decidí contarles a mis mejores amigas Cana, Erza, Levy, Mirajane y mi mejor amigo Natsu.

Al contarles lo sucedido y que me dejaste, Natsu casi sale corriendo a golpearte, tuvimos que detenerlo y darle una galleta para que se calme, mis amigas me apoyaron y pelearon por quien iba a ser la madrina, ese momento me levanto el animo pero al volver a pensar que mi hijo iba a crecer sin su padre trajo como consecuencia que una lagrima se escapara de mis ojos cafés, los cuales tu decías que amabas.

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor__  
__Quiero que mi corazón te olvide__  
__Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte__  
__Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad__  
__Quiero que el amor por fin conteste__  
__¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Mis amigos me consolaron por largo rato, abrazándome y diciéndo que me entendían y que tu no merecías mis lagrimas, pero el saber que solo yo hacia de juguete para ti me ponía en un estado muy lamentable. Natsu entonces me dijo -_ Lucy, no debes ponerte en este estado vas a dañar al bebe y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-_esas palabras hicieron que entrara en razón de que mi bebe podría dañarse si tenia emociones fuertes, ellos al ver que me sentía mejor se quedaron conmigo un rato para asegurase de que me encontraba mejor y luego se despidieron.

Los meses pasaron rápido, porque al darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la sala de parto.

Al terminar con mi labor de pujar y de que los médicos limpiaran a mi niño el cual le puse "_Riku"_, lo tuve entre mis brazos y llore de la felicidad, él era muy parecido a ti; cabello negro y esos ojos rojos que intimidan a cualquiera.

Él ya tiene diez años y cada cumpleaños me pregunta –_Mama, ¿papa vendrá a mi cumpleaños este año?- _Eso me pone devastada, ya que el crece sin el amor de su padre, pero debo ser fuerte por el, ya que lo voy a preocupar.

Siempre le respondo-_Hijo tu padre esta muy ocupado, no puede venir-_ Me duele mucho no decirle la verdad, pero algún día él se dará cuenta de que nunca supiste de su existencia.

En la noche, cuando Riku esta dormido, lloro preguntándome _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gajeel tuviste que jugar conmigo?_

_**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**_

**FIN**

**¿Les gusto mi intento de angustia y songfic? Espero que si y apropósito hay gente que me dice que los haga mas largos, pero les tengo que decir que me cuesta pero para el próximo intentare hacer lo mejor posible!**

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de NUESTRO GRAN DIOS(¿ HIRO MASHIMA.**

**Gracias por leer ! ( Si lo leyeron)**

**PD de las PD: ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A AQUELLOS QUE ME PIDIERON QUE HICIERA UN GALU XD ( QUE N FUERON MUCHOS PERO BUENO XD )**

_**AHORA SI,¡ ADIOS!**_


End file.
